Despite significant advances in the understanding of the caries process and in the interventions needed to prevent it, early childhood caries (ECC) remains one of the most prevalent diseases among children in the United States and the world. The main objective of this study is to determine if there is a relationship between increasing consumption of putative cariogenic beverages, such as 100% juice, juice drinks and soda, and the increase in ECC observed between the third National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES) 1988-1994, and NHANES 1999-2004. We hypothesize that an increased consumption of these beverages, along with a decrease in milk intake between 1988-94 and 1999-2004 is associated with increase in the prevalence of ECC. We also hypothesized that cariogenic beverage consumption may contribute to the disparity observed in the prevalence of ECC among sociodemographic groups. The specific aims of this study are Aim 1: To determine if the strength of the association between caries and cariogenic beverage consumption among preschool children has changed between NHANES III and NHANES 99-04. Aim 2: To determine among socioeconomic groups of preschoolers if the strength of the association between caries and cariogenic beverage consumption has changed between NHANES III and NHANES 99-04. Aim 3: To identify beverages that may modify the association between cariogenic beverages and caries among preschool children in NHANES III and NHANES 99-04 and to determine if their consumption has changed between the 2 surveys. To achieve these specific aims data for children 2-6 years of age from NHANES III and from NHANES 1999-2004 will be analyzed. Data on beverage consumption and dental caries will be modeled with sociodemographic characteristics using Poisson and logistic regressions. Finding associations between beverage consumption and caries may suggest reasons for the lack of reduction in ECC, and will provide support for targeted dietary educational programs. Caries prevention interventions at the community level would improve resource utilization and reduce societal healthcare needs and at the individual level;dental disease prevention will set the stage for healthier lives. This project addresses Healthy People 2010 Oral Health Objectives: "prevent and control oral and craniofacial diseases, conditions, and injuries and improve access to related services." Project Narrative: This project addresses Healthy People 2010 Oral Health Objectives: "prevent and control oral and craniofacial diseases, conditions, and injuries and improve access to related services." Finding associations between beverage consumption and caries may suggest reasons for the lack of reduction in early childhood caries, and will provide support for further for intervention studies to determine whether limiting putative cariogenic beverage consumption will be effective in reducing caries incidence among young children. Caries prevention interventions at the community level would improve resource utilization and reduce societal healthcare needs and at the individual level;dental disease prevention will set the stage for healthier lives.